Reincarnating Into the World of KHR
by Ieyasuu
Summary: I was once a regular 12 year old girl but I ended up dying in a robbery gone wrong. When I wake up I'm in Namimori but that's not the only thing different, I'm also a boy. Rated T just to be safe for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Only the ideas for this fanfic**

* * *

First Person POV

I, Alice Fae, was just your average 12 year old girl. I had good grades and spent most of my, or should I say all of my time online. Yup, I was your average anime otaku. Well, that is until I died, a really _wonderful_ death at that.

You see, I was involved in a robbery gone wrong, I was taken as a hostage at a book store. You heard me, a bookstore, I mean who robs a freakin' book store. But anyways, one of the other hostages, _bless_ them, they just _had_ to try to call the police.

Ya, stupid move 'cause they saw her. So, you want to know what they do next, they start shooting up everything, I mean they don't even think about the situation logically, they just start panicking.

Next thing I know, somebody's grabbing me and pulling me in front of them, that's right somebody used me as their freakin' meat shield, who does that in this day and age.

Well, I guess it was my unlucky day because one of the robbers saw me and decided that I would be a _perfect_ target. Next thing I knew I had around 10 bullets in me. _Yay, lucky me,_ was my last thought before I fell unconscious.

When I woke up, I had a pounding headache. At first, I thought that I was in heaven or something so I opened my eyes to see how it looked. What I actually saw shocked me to no end, it looked to be a random city or town, I couldn't tell. But the part that actually shocked me was that I knew this town, not 'cause of any maps or something but because it was in an anime I just recently finished watching, Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

At that point, I thought I was being delusional or just plain crazy.

So, I did what any normal person would do in this situation, I went around asking people where I was. Though when I did, I made another terrifying discovery, they weren't speaking English though I could still _understand_ them. It.. it was just weird. But, I did make a note of two things in particular that I heard from every conversation I had. 1- I could faintly tell that they were speaking Japanese, 2- they all told me that I was in Namimori, Japan.

So, no, I was not crazy or delusional.

What really struck me though was that a couple of people I asked about this place told me at the end of their answers that a young _boy_ like me shouldn't be out of school because if a certain "demon prefect of Namimori" saw me he would _bite me to death._

I decided to see if there was a certain reason they decided to address me as a boy, so I went up to a nearby shop window to see my reflection, that was when I made another shocking discovery, I, Alice Fae, was now a male, a pretty hot (cute) one at that, in my own opinion at least.

I saw that I still looked pretty feminine for a man and that I now had white, platinum-ish hair instead of my usual brown hair but they still were the same length, which was just below my shoulders. My height stayed the same though, _'so even in this new world I'm still only 5'4",_ sigh~, also my eyes went from their usual brown, black colour to an almost blood red one, they even seemed to be eerily glowing in my reflection. Somehow, I also noticed, that I was wearing the Namimori Middle uniform, which was, in my opinion, just plain creepy.

After about ten minutes of just started freaking out and internally panicking, I realized that it could be pretty fun to try being a boy, in another world at that. Finally, something fun to do, sure, my old world was where I was born but then again that never mattered much to me, I just went wherever the interesting stuff was. If that was here, then so be it. But I could think about that later, right now I had two things to worry about; 1- I had no home in this world. 2- I needed to get a job because the only money I had on me wasn't enough. I also had to go to the washroom, which, talk about awkward... anyways~ moving on.

It was at this point that I realized that I would need a new name, an identity that didn't stand out in this new world, I chose the name Shion Hibiki for myself but I guess here that would be Hibiki Shion. Though the only thoughts running through my mind at the time though were how crazy, confusing, and fun this new world would be.

~~~~~~Author's Notes~~~~~~

Hey guys, this is my first fanfic!

I must say it was actually really fun to make. I'll try to update whenever I can but I still have school and all that so it might take some time but hopefully not.

Btw, the picture up above is what I look like in my new world, just imagine it with red eyes and a Namimori Middle uniform.

Well then, thanks guys, see you all later.

Baiii!


	2. Chapter 2

First Person POV

So, after finding a public restrooms, I made up my mind to actually go in, but I ended up walking into the girls washroom on accident, a habit as my previous status as a female, the only thing that reminded me of my new found "boyhood" were the shrieks of all the occupants inside the girl's washroom. After seeing this, I quickly excused myself and proceeded to go to the boys' designated area located beside it. Now, that _totally wasn't_ the most awkward and confusing thing I've ever experienced. Definitely not. But I thought that if I was going to spend the remaining years of my life as a male, then I was going to have to get used to this whole thing.

* * *

After that whole experience, I decided to explore my new town a bit more and hopefully find a good place to spend the night. Because as I stated before; no money, no house.

After walking for about half an hour I stumbled across a pretty nice park, clean with little to no litter on the ground, and enough forestry to make an escape and have a decent place to hide my trail. The name on the sign that I read near what was presumably the entrance informed me that it was called Namimori Park, _'great naming skills_. _'_

Finding a nice, smooth tree, I decided to climb up and rest on a sturdy branch a couple meters up, _'lucky for me that, according to anime logic, trees have little to no imperfections like bugs and chipped bark'._ I decided to just to wait up there and rest until tomorrow, it was already dark out.

* * *

I woke up stretching, letting out a yawn. _'First things first, get a job.'_

I noticed that there weren't many many people out on the streets when it struck me, _'today was a school day,'_ assuming that the day I appeared here matched up with the day I died in my old world, which was a Tuesday.

After what seemed like hours of walking, I stumbled right across a "NEW HIRES WANTED" ad posted on a large glass panel that doubled as a window of what looked to be a café.

I walked in, hoping that this would be the perfect job for me, my mom having run her own little café back home, the only problem was how to actually get hired though.

I went up to the nice looking lady at the counter, she looked to be in her early twenties, she had shiny, straight, black hair that went up to her shoulders, slightly dark bags under her eyes and a tired smile formed on her lips, making her look at least a few years older than she truly was.

"Excuse me, but I was just wondering about the add for new hires on your window, Miss... um?" I asked semi-formally, I wasn't too sure about all the Japanese customs yet, not really trusting the anime I watched in case of misinformation.

"Yuki, Nanami Yuki, but you may call me Yuki, and yes, what about the add?" The lady, now identified as Yuki, calmly replied.

"I was just wondering if I could... maybe apply for a job here?" I inquired, though my delivery ended up coming out a bit hesitant and unsure.

Her reaction was almost instantaneous, the bags seemed to almost completely vanish, and her smile went from a tired one to an overjoyed one.

"Why didn't you just say that in the first place!?" She demanded, already moving out as to pull more towards the counter, all of her seeming calmness from earlier gone. She then proceeded to drag me behind the counter.

"Ya, you can have the job, you start today!" She continued on with a little spiel about what working there would entail, sounding ecstatic all the way to have found someone who would actually be willing to work with her. I, myself, in fact, was also feeling quite overjoyed at this, though mostly surprised at how fast I found a job here in this world.

The whole day was just filled with Yuki..-san, I'm still not that acute to the customs here, teaching me how to work the cash register, and the proper etiquette on how to act with customers.

* * *

"Thank you for all your hard work today, Hibiki-kun, I never would have guessed that you were such a fast learner."

She said with a happy smile plastered on her face. I blushed just the tiniest bit at the comment, I also insisted that she just call me Shion seeing as how I'm younger than her and recalling some stuff in all the animes that I watched, but she refused, saying that it was rude. After a few arguments about the topic, I just gave up and let her call me whatever she wanted.

She stopped me as I was about to head out the door and back to the park to give me a to-go box filled with assorted sweets along with a french vanilla to drink. I opened my mouth and was about to refuse when my stomach suddenly got the better of me and went on ahead and grumbled in lieu of an answer. She just laughed at me while my face turned bright red from embarrassment. I quickly said my thanks to her and went on my way back to Namimori Park, _'this place isn't going to be so bad at all'_ , I decided on my way back.

~~~~~~Author's Notes~~~~~~

Hi guys~!

I finally decided to update.

Anyways~, the picture up above is what Yuki looks like.

Thanks to anybody who's been following this story.

I'll also try to update more regularly.

Well anyway, that's all for now, see you all later.

Baiii~!


	3. Chapter 3

First Person POV

The daily routine of me waking up and going to the café, Café Sora, working from sunrise to sunset, then going back to the park with sweets in hand to go sleep in what I had claimed as "my tree" went on. Quite normally, in fact, nothing remotely exotic. Well, that was until right now, my seventh day on the job. The eight-day since I had arrived. What began as a regular day was now turning into some sort of nightmare for me.

It was almost closing time. I was working at the counter by the cash register when Yuki-san seemed to have suddenly called out.

"Hibiki-kun, why are you always wearing the same clothes?" The question startled me, my body responding intelligently with a loud gargled yelp.

"Ah... that" I replied, pretending that I was pondering the question, "Oh, it's nothing, just me being lazy," I said, quickly making up a lie. _'If Yuki-San knew that I was homeless she would probably fire me'._ But Yuki-san was a stubborn woman, refusing to back down.

" _Lazy_ you say, do not mistake me for an idiot, I've seen you work before, you are the most efficient and hard working kid that I've ever seen." Under the pressure of her intense gaze, my façade quickly fell apart,

"Fine, I'll tell you..." I said in a nearly exasperated tone, "I'm homeless." I mumbled the last part, hoping that she wouldn't hear but somewhere in the back of my mind, it told me she caught it with her sharp ears. She didn't even hide her surprise, it was painted clearly on her face. _'Ah... I've done it now, looks like I'll need to start looking for another job'._

Imagine my surprise when instead of mocking me or firing me, she simply hugged me.

"You stupid child, why didn't you tell me?" She chided in a quiet motherly tone. I was left dumbfounded by her words.

"Give me a second, wait here." She left to go to the back, where she had originally been, and then came back with a not-so-small envelope.

"Here, think of it.. as an... advance." Yuki-san handed me a thick brown envelope, my curiosity shook me out of my stupor.

Reaching out, I hesitantly grabbed the envelope, seeing what was inside I gave Yuki-san a confused stare.

"It should be enough for a simple apartment, I could even come with you to help you pick one out if you like." Realizing what she meant, I shot her a grateful look.

"Thank you." It came out just above a whisper, but it held so much emotion.

"And it's fine, I think I'll be able to manage to pick out an apartment by myself." She gave me a worried glance but relented.

"Ok, but you should be going soon." She nudged her head at the clock on the wall. Realizing how late it was, I said my last heartfelt words of thanks and a simple good night before leaving.

* * *

As I was walking through the quiet streets of Namimori, I couldn't help but think of how lucky I was to reincarnate here of all places. _'Ya, lucky'_ my thoughts mocked me back sarcastically. But then again, rally thinking on it, I wouldn't even need to reincarnate if I wasn't in the wrong place at the wrong time. I tried to laugh at the memory but it only came out as a bitter and broken sound.

I was so caught up in my own musing, that I hadn't been paying attention to where I was going, I was knocked out of it though as I felt myself collide with someone else.

I opened my mouth to apologize but stopped as I saw who I walked into, my eyes widening in surprise. I ran into Hibari Kyoya, _the_ fucking Hibari Kyoya, the one and only demon prefect of Namimori. _Just my luck,_ of all the main characters I could meet, I just _had_ to meet the most violent and bloodthirsty one. Well... shit.

"Herbivore, _I'll bite you to death._ " He all but growled at me, already taking out his trusty tonfas from his... well where ever he kept them. My face quickly turned from a surprised one to one full of fear.

"Wait!" I shouted and threw my hands up in a show of surrender, attempting to get him to stop. Not that that did anything, of course, he still ended up attacking me without listening to what I had to say, which, admittedly, just would've been bullshit. Instead, though, something else happened that surprised both of us, well, at least if the slight widening of his eyes was anything to go by, instead of my hands just blocking the hit, they instinctively caught it. His surprise was quickly wiped off his face and replaced by a smirk.

"Hn... interesting." He said more to himself than to me, "Herbivore, state your name." He demanded while pulling his tonfas away. I took in a deep breath to calm myself, though it only worked a little.

"Hi- Hibiki... Shion." I mentally berated myself for the stutter. All the while that predatory smirk of his was still plastered on his face. _'Shit. What did I just get myself into?'_

~~~~~~Author's Notes~~~~~~

Hi, guys~!

Sorry, it's been over a week since my last update... I think at least, I suck at time.

And, to all my Hibari fangirls/boys (me as well) that read this fanfic, I hope he wasn't too OOC.

I'll try to update every week or so.

Thanks for sticking with me!

Baiii~!


	4. Chapter 4

Hibari Kyoya's POV

During my usual nightly patrol, something peculiar happened, I met an interesting herbivore, he identified himself as Hibiki Shion. That was not the only thing though, he was also wearing a Namimori Middle uniform and even though I had taken great care to memorize every one of the students there, his name nor face rang any bells. That led me to believe that he might've jumped one of the students and stolen it, but I got no such reports from Kusakabe. The herbivore just kept on getting more interesting.

To _help_ uncover some of the mysteries about the strange boy, I called Kusakabe and commanded him to do a search on the kid and find out what we had on him. I kept Kusakabe on the line while simultaneously demanding the herbivore to follow me. He gave me a quick nod and hurried over to my side, hovering just out of reach though, smart on his part.

* * *

Third Person POV

Shuffling was heard on the other side of the line before Kusakabe began to speak.

"He doesn't exist." Came his excruciatingly simple yet confusing reply. Hibari's eyes widened a bit before narrowing back in on the supposed herbivore. Irritated by the answer, he hung up and put his phone away.

The raven-haired boy stopped dead in his tracks and spoke up in a low growl, causing the younger of the two to yelp a little. " _What is your real name_." Killing intent basically radiated off the boy.

"Hibiki Shion _is_ my real name!" _'Well, here at least. Not that I'll tell him that.'_ Hibiki yelled out, finding enough courage to defend himself. Hibari just kept his eyes glaring down on the boy, trying to detect any sort of lie.

"Then why do you not exist," Hibari asked, reeling his killing intent back a little, but still enough to make a normal person piss their pants. The white-haired boy paled a little from the question, now getting the reason behind the other questions.

"Well... I can't really tell you." Hibiki stated, murmuring the last part. Hibari started pulling out his tonfas once more, getting into an attacking position.

" _Tell. me. now."_ Hibiki never knew that a simple sentence could instill so much fear into someone until that moment. Hibari lunged at the other, who, to both their surprise, was able to dodge.

Their little scuffle lasted a while before Hibiki had enough.

 _"STOP!"_ The younger now releasing his own killing intent, one that was even comparable to a certain hitman's. Not. No one could match Reborn. It was then that violet and black flames erupted on both of his hands. The elder of the two came to an instant stop, staring at the flames with barely concealed surprise. His thoughts instantly flashing to that carnivore that called himself his _uncle._ _'Great, does this make me a skylark too? Nah, that can't be, Mukuro's the one that came up with that ridiculous nickname in the first place. So I guess I'm a mafia jailer? Vendice?'_ It didn't really surprise the young boy that he had the flames made from hatred, the night flame, after all, someone _would_ be pretty upset and angry when used as a meat shield and killed in the process, not to mention how painful it was.

"This-this I can explain... hopefully," Hibiki added when the Skylark gave him another threatening glare.

~~~~~~Author's Notes~~~~~~

Hey guys~!

Sorry for not updating on time and the short chapter! Tests just keep on popping up.

Writing in Hibari's point of view was really hard for me.

So, did anyone see the flames coming? I did an actual flames quiz to figure out my flames!

Oh ya, I should be able to update my other story in a couple of days!

Please review!

Baiii~!


	5. Chapter 5

First Person POV

"Then start," Hibari demanded.

"Hm... okay... that's a bit... difficult.. but I'll try." I managed to get out. I mean, am I even allowed to tell him? Like doesn't this have to do with the mafia, you know? And wouldn't I be breaking omertà? But then again, I'm not in the mafia either so it should be fine, but just in case...

"Um.. first, do you have a piece of paper and something to write with?" I questioned him.

" _Herbivore._ " He whispered in a dark tone while reaching for his tonfa again. Oh lord, _why me?_

"I really can't tell you anything unless you have those things though." I'm going to die tonight. _Again._ I can _feel_ it. Damnit.

 _"..._ Fine then, follow me herbivore." Wait, seriously, that worked? I'm not dying today? I'm not dying today! Yes! I quickly snapped out of my daze soon after and followed him down the street.

* * *

Third Person POV

They continued walking until they came upon Namimori Middle. Hibari led Hibiki into the building and up to his "office". Hibari quickly went up to his desk and pulled out a pencil and a paper from it before handing them to Hibiki.

Hibiki took his time writing what he hoped was an at least passable description in rushed, somewhat messy writing on the paper before returning it to Hibari.

"The flames that you saw coming from my hands are called dying will flames. They are apart of the mafia, that is probably why you haven't heard anything about them before. There is also a rule called omertà in which you're not allowed to tell people uninvolved with the mafia about the mafia, basically it's a code of silence. Don't get me wrong though, I'm not involved with the mafia either, but this is merely a precaution in case the Vindice get involved, they're the mafia police. And they're like _super_ scary and they enforce all the rules of the mafia so I didn't want to get caught and thrown into mafia jail, the Vindice Care. So ya. Also, the purple flames I had are called cloud flames. I'll explain more in depth later but you also have them. The black ones are called night flames, apparently, only the Vindice can use them and are said to be a myth, though I guess I'm something of an exception."

After Hibari gave the note a once over he was decidedly not pleased but even more confused. Was what the herbivore telling him true? Or was this a crazy elaborate lie?

While Hibari was lost in thought, Hibiki was looking over his shoulder and checking the place, making sure the Vindice weren't randomly going to pop up anywhere. After looking around for a few minutes, the white-haired boy was about to heave a well-deserved sigh.

While in the middle of it an inky black hole looking thing appeared behind Hibari.

"Shiiiiiit... well I'm screwed." He looked up at the roof, pretending it was the sky and held up his hands as if he was praying "Jesus, if you're real, I guess I'll be joining you in a minute." Hibari just glared at him again, unaware of their new company. Hibiki whimpered.

* * *

First Person POV

I shifted closer to Hibari and gave him a little nudge in the side, trying to refocus his attention from the note.

"Hey, look," I pointed to the dark vortex looking thing behind him, "That's the Vindice," I whispered conspiratorially into his ear before he could pull out his tonfas again. The statement seemed to effectively get Hibari's attention as he came back to his senses and was now, instead, reaching for his tonfas. Dear Lord. I managed to stop him in time by grabbing his wrist right as he was in the middle of pulling them out.

"Don't. These guys are on a totally different level than us. Like insanely so." Hibari turned a vicious glare on me. _Scary_.

The Vindice chose that moment to step out of their portal. At first, I noticed only two of them, they were big, stocky, covered in bandages and reeked of blood and death but I guess that makes sense considering what they were. Then, in the corner of my vision, I eventually noticed another one after observing them for a bit, this one was tiny and floating, wearing a dull, clear pacifier around its neck as well as what I deemed was a fairly stylish, nice top hat. But I digress, let's get back on topic. Bermuda von Veckenschtein, the _god damn leader_ of the Vindice was also here. _Great._ Fuck me.

"You." Oh god, even its voice sounded like death, how was that even _possible._ I looked towards the tallest one.

"Y-yes?" And, _double_ _great_ , the stutter was back.

"We have come because we sensed night flames, which one of you was it?" The tallest one demanded once he successfully got my attention _._ I slowly, hesitantly put my hand up, I blame it on my school habits acting up. I could sense Hibari's incredulous glare on the back of my head.

"W-wait s-so you're not here because I broke omertà?" _Oh. My. God._ What am I doing?! Sigh~ I really suck at awkward situations.

I could basically _hear_ them narrow their eyes from behind their bandages and I couldn't even _see_ them. How do I manage to keep getting myself into these situations?

"Wait! I mean... I didn't really break it, I mean, cause I didn't technically tell him, instead I wrote it down on this piece of paper! Plus, I'm not even in the mafia!" I pulled the piece of paper from Hibari's grasp before he could react and showed it to them, proving my obviously clear innocence. Yup, completely innocent here.

I could feel their eyes narrow even further. Shit. Not the reaction I was hoping for, though I probably should have expected it to be honest.

"Fine..." I whined, finally acting like my true age, I was tired okay? First work, then Hibari, now _this_? You gotta be kidding me "What do you want then?"

"Come with us." A demand, not a question. This time it was Bermuda that spoke, his voice sending scared shivers down my spine. "We shall show you how to use your powers properly."

"On one condition," Boy was I getting cocky, making demands, "You have to bring me back after a year exactly... please," I added the word as more of an afterthought than anything.

"That seems acceptable," Bermuda responded after seemingly thinking it over, though I doubt it. "I shall give you a few minutes to say your farewells, then we shall leave." I nodded my head, knowing that I was in no place to refuse.

"Well then... I guess this is goodbye, but I promise that we'll see each other again." Now doesn't that sound like a cheesy romantic line or what? "Though I'll have to ask you for a few favours seeing as though I'll be leaving." Hibari nodded his head minutely in begrudging confirmation. Witnessing this, I continued on, "Watch over Sawada Tsunayoshi, Yamamoto Takeshi, and Sasagawa Ryohei," I know he didn't quite understand what for but it was important so I continued on, "Mostly Sawada Tsunayoshi though, just try to ward off the bullies a little more, please. And could you tell Yuki-san at Café Sora that I won't be coming to work for a while and give this back to her?" I handed him the envelope I received earlier from Yuki-san.

I then went over to the Vindice and followed them back into the portal after whispering a quick "Goodbye and thank you, Hibari Kyoya." Not giving him any time to figure out why I knew his name.

~~~~~~Author's Notes~~~~~~

Hi, guys~!

I'm realllly sorry about not updating! It's just I had some stuff and I was lazy so it got kind of put off. :(

Though to make up for it I present to you a long chapter. Ta-da!

Again pls review and continue reading this and thanks for all the support!

Baiiii~!


	6. Chapter 6

Hibari Kyoya POV (Interlude)

After that strange herbivore(?), ' _Was that even a herbivore?'_ , left I decided to follow through on his even more strange requests, I returned the envelope on the night of the strange happenings with no incident as well. The herbivore behind the counter seemed confused and oddly worried at the return of the envelope. I also relayed the information that the white-haired non-herbivore asked me to. She seemed less worried when I did but still asked why the non-herbivore was leaving. I decided to make up some information and tell her he went on a trip. After doing that I left and went back on patrol.

* * *

I have also been keeping a keen eye on the three herbivores that the non-herbivore, or omnivore as I've settled on, mentioned for the last few months.

The baseball herbivore, Yamamoto Takeshi, seems to be very popular in my school, I've decided I like him the least of the three. Mostly because of his disgusting expressions, they're all fake, the herbivore can't even seem to give his real opinion on anything as well and goes along with what everything everyone else says. Coward.

The boxing herbivore, Sasagawa Ryohei, seems to have a large fighting spirit and is stupid, abnormally so, it astonishes me how he even made it into my grade. I should have a look at the teachers that taught that buffoon. It also seems as though the herbivore likes to add the word... extreme.. to all of his sentences. I detest this one almost as much as the baseball herbivore because of how noisy he is.

The last herbivore that the omnivore mentioned, Sawada Tsunayoshi, is useless. In all senses of the word. Suspiciously useless, someone would have to _try_ to be that useless, but it appeared to be genuine if one looked into his eyes. You could see the defeat, the _tiredness_. For some reason, I feel somewhat connected to him, though only on an instinctual level. It both confuses me and enrages me sometimes that I feel any kind of connection to anything against my will but I feel that these emotions are something that will come to a pass. My intuition also tells me that the Omnivore will know why, I will question him when he returns.

Anyways, the herbivore also seemed to have quite the reputation _,_ one that even juniors and seniors alike know, No-Good Tsuna. It described the herbivore to a T. But as I do not allow bullying in my school, every time I see other herbivores crowding around him, I bite them to death. I've observed that as soon as I started "helping" per se, the brunet started to get crowded less. Now it looks as if they only stick to some minor verbal abuse but have otherwise completely stopped harassing the herbivore. Well, all except an exceptionally pesky herbivore by the name of Mochida Kensuke and his little herd. I bite them the hardest, they annoy me for some reason. But even they eventually got the message and now only verbally harass him a little as well.

I myself have also started to grow increasingly bored waiting for the strange omnivore's return. _'Only 3 more months'_ I find myself thinking.

* * *

First Person POV

Meanwhile with Hibiki

When I first got here, I thought I wasn't going to like it much but I was surprised by how much I found I was enjoying myself. The Vindice guards were _realllly_ scary at first but then they kind of grew on me. Apparently, they weren't trying to be mean but they just weren't really good at expressing themselves, I found it kind of funny. I remember one conversation with Jaeger, a highly ranked Vindice guard, very well.

Flashback

 _"Aren't you scared of us?" Jaeger asked me not so casually of the blue. "I mean we're literally just bodies of rotting flesh wrapped up in bandages and aiming for vengeance."_

 _"Actually your more like zombies wrapped in bandages, aiming for vengeance. And no not really. In my eyes, you're more human than anything because you guys haven't lost your sense of self and have simply continued to live on in a slightly different version of your original bodies. Kind of reminds me about myself..." I whispered the last part under my breath, making sure he was unable to hear. "Also I'm quite a fan of gore," I spoke up once again before giving him a reassuring smile at the end._

Flashback end

It was after that incident that I and the other guards started to actually get along better, opening up a little, well, enough that we even gamble together sometimes after work, though I only play Texas Holdem since that's the only gambling game that I know how to play. I learned it in my previous life...

The Vindice was at first surprised when they met me, seeing as though I had my own night flames and didn't have to borrow my powers from Bermuda as they did. Though they'd sometimes ask me how I got my night flames, like what I was so angry about or what I wanted revenge on so badly that I got my flames. I, of course, answered them but only in vague ways, saying things like; I was in a "fight", and about how some things don't always go like how you planned and as well as saying that I'll never be able to get my revenge and etc. But after the initial shock wore off they started getting used to it and helped me use my flames properly. It was then that I decided to tell them that I also had cloud flames because I wanted help learning how to control them too, even if there wasn't much they could do. I got a "private tutor", as I like to call him, Alfred, a former cloud Arcobaleno. He's pretty strict but nice once you get to know him... and also a lot of fun to tease.

I enjoy the training, it reminds me of the boxing I did in my previous life but only a lot more intense. I usually sparred with Yami, a guard I got to know during my stay with the Vindice. I always got hurt when sparing though but it was very understandable seeing as the night flame made could make you stronger and caused large bursts of energy that could destroy entire buildings, kind of like a bomb. I remember, once I broke 2 ribs and my right arm in a spar and _boy_ did it hurt but not as much as I thought it would, surprisingly enough.

Recently, the Vindice began taking me on some of the missions they go on, except they don't let me do much other than observe. The part I really like though is that they even gave me my very own Vindice uniform and whip so that I wouldn't stand out too much. I've always really wanted a whip. And a top hat. But I like the whip just I tiny bit more. I remember crying when Bermuda and Jaeger gave them to me. I was just so happy, it was like they were accepting me as one their own. Though they thought I was crying because of something else and started to try and comfort me, it was really awkward and funny, but then I told them the actual reason and they were quite relieved. They also didn't rebuke or reject my claim of acceptance, which I was glad for.

These days I'm starting to see Bermuda as more of a father figure and Jaeger as more of a brother figure. I liked my original family well enough but we weren't exactly close, I was more the type that liked to be by myself. So this was kind of a new thing, you know, actually having people that I'm close to like that. One night, after everyone had already left after a game of cards, I was feeling boldly courageous in my half sleepy state and decided to confess my feelings to the two of them. Again, to my relief and absolute joy, they accepted it and even seemed quite happy in my opinion. But alas, all good things must come to an end and a year came to pass.

I packed all the things that I had collected over the years such as gifts and clothes, as well as my uniform and whip, into a small suitcase that Bermuda gave me along with some money for my expenses. When it was time for the departure from my new "family" of sorts, I was actually pretty sad.

Bermuda created a portal for me- something that I could now do as well with relative ease- once I was good and ready.

"Do come back and visit though child," Bermuda told me as I was about to leave. "Also, remember to call so that we can check up on you." Added Jaeger.

"Okay I will, but you guys also have to come and visit me if you have the time. Goodbye Dad, Jaeger-nii." I called to them as I left. _'Really'_ I thought in fond exasperation ' _they both dote on me too much.'_ Ever since my confession, I've taken to calling them both that, they seem to like it as well.

I came out the other end of the portal and found myself in Hibari's office. Wow. They really dropped me back in the same place. Caught in my own nostalgic musings, I didn't notice a certain prefect glaring at me from where he was seated behind the desk.

 _"You."_ He hissed as though acid had been poured over his tongue.

And. Oh, God. It all came back to me, my little "talk" with Hibari at the end. I didn't know what to say to the demon prefect so all that came out was, "Me?"

He grabbed his trusty tonfas and lunged. My training luckily kicked in and I dogged.

"Can we not do this right now!?" I screamed as I ran for the door.

"You're late. I was starting to get bored." Really? Just _really?!_ I just got back and that's what he's concerned about!? And like come on, I wasn't even late!

"I'm not late!"

"34 minutes." You've got to be kidding me, this guy was insane!

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry! Could you please stop!" We were in the hallway, all of the student body was staring at us.

The insane prefect finally stopped to my _extreme_ relief.

Oh god. And the day was only getting started.

~~~~~~Author's Notes~~~~~~

Annnndddd a new chapter already!~

I had a lot of fun writing this one.

Please be sure to read and review. And I'll be back my lovelies.

Good baiii!~


	7. Chapter 7

First Person POV

Hibari grabbed me by the scruff of my collar, dragging me back to his office. He pushed me onto one of the couches and got back into his usual seat.

"Soooo..." I drawled, "Funny seeing you here. To be honest I wasn't really expecting to be brought back here."

"Trying to escape omnivore?" He smirked, "Not on my watch."

Scarrryyyy. Man, why'd I have to be the one stuck with him again? Oh right! Cause some douche bag up and killed me. Great.

"Whaaattttt? Meeee? Pssshh... Noooo." Now didn't I sound convincing? "Ah-hem," clearing my throat I continued on, "So did you look after those three like I asked?"

Hibari looked thoroughly offended that I even asked, as though he was disgusted by the fact that I would even question his abilities.

"Alrighty then, sorry, my bad."

"The useless herbivore is irritating. Every time I see him get hurt, I feel something in my chest hurt." Ummm I'm not really sure how to break it to him, welp, here goes.

"You seee... there are these things called hearts and, well, sometimes they hurt because of sad things, like seeing people get bullied," I explained to him as though he were but a tiny child and, I, his mother. He threw a dirty glare at me before pulling out his tonfa and hitting me over the head with it. Rude.

"I know what a heart is, I just want to know why I feel connected to him." He raised his tonfa threateningly again, raring to strike if he didn't like my answer.

I tried to think of a way out of the situation, after all, what was I supposed to tell him, "He's your boss?" Um hell no. I'm not ready to die yet. Again. Let's not get technical. Opening my mouth, I attempted to come up with a smart comeback but what came out instead was, "Hey, what's the date today?"

Hibari looked positively infuriated.

"It's important, I swear!" It really was, I needed to know how long it would be until the plot started and the Vendice didn't really use a "normal" means of telling time, usually, everything was just based on everybody's shifts as it was the most practical thing to do.

He begrudgingly told me, though not before nailing me in the side with a tonfa, "October 6."

Oh. Oh. "What year?" Please let me be wrong.

Hibari inspected me with a thoughtful, if not confused look, before answering, albeit more slowly than his previous answer. "2006"

Holy Mother of Jesus. I was right. It's tomorrow*.

"Hmmm, ok, I've got an idea, you want to know why you felt connected to Sawada-san right?" A slight nod. "So an... event.. of sorts will take place tomorrow and if you see it, you'll get a much better idea about what's going on, so what do you say, do you want to come?" I'll just have to pray that Reborn doesn't catch us.

He gave me an intense look, as though searching for any sort of lie in my words. After finishing his inspection, he gave me his response, "You will take me tomorrow. Understood?"

"Yes! Crystal clear, Sir!" I turned to leave, thinking that my part here was done, when Hibari grabbed my wrist, stopping me from leaving.

"Where are you going?"

"Umm home?" I wasn't really sure how to answer him as I wasn't even sure myself. I was planning on taking a walk back to the park and reclaiming my tree. I didn't exactly have time to buy an apartment last time I was here, seeing as how I was accosted by both the Vendice and Hibari.

Hibari glared at me before once again saying almost the exact same line he told me exactly a year ago... minus 34 minutes I guess. "You do not exist."

Right, I forgot about that, we never really crossed over that bridge last time either, did we? But why was he bringing it up now?

"You have no home." Ah, yup, forgot about that too. Since I didn't technically "exist" here, I didn't have any of the proper documents to buy a house, let alone own one being underage and not having a legal guardian. And of course, Hibari would've done a search to see what kinds of information he could dig up on me, especially after our "fated" meeting. Typical. Why didn't I think of that? But most importantly though, now Hibari knows I'm homeless, or at least highly suspects it. Which is- um- a- I don't know? A Bad Thing?

"Technically home is where the family goes?" I hesitantly pondered out loud, only to receive a quirked eyebrow and a smirk in return, My shoulders slumped in defeat, a sigh escaping my lips "Right, you caught me, I don't have a family either."

Hibari's face did a weird thing here, it just... kind of froze, his hand on my wrist becoming much more rigid and stiff. Huh, did he not know I didn't have a family? Wasn't that the reason for his smug attitude?! Seriously, how could he not know?! Wait, it's probably something else, ya, that's gotta be it. No way he didn't know. Ridiculous.

But nevermind that for now, this seemed to be a chance, Hibari still in shock(?) from my not-so-revealing-reveal(?).

Making my move, I tugged my arm away from Hibari, or should I say attempted, as I was unsuccessful. Ignoring my struggling, Hibari spoke, "Hn, Omnivore, coming with me." Before decidingly dragging me out by the wrist. Left stumbling to recover from the abrupt change of pace and Hibari's seemingly random announcement, I ended up following him in a confused daze.

I was dragged for a while before we reached his house which was somewhat hidden by the school, only 15 minutes away. Looking up, I was amazed. The house, could it even be called a house(?) was huge. It was a classical style, it was obvious, especially comparing it to the other houses in the neighborhood. It had many different buildings connected by wooden walkways and paths, with what looked to be the main housing establishment in the back, near the centre, a secure wall surrounding the establishment to protect it from would-be intruders. Not that anyone would ever think of robbing the Hibari's of course. A large koi pond sat in the corner, a small bridge crossing it with dainty designs on its wooden railing. Blue Moon Wisteria and Blue Chinese Wisteria decorated the grounds, Hibiscuses scattered around elegantly. Hm, was he the one who designed the area? He did seem like the type.

Hibari pulled me towards the main building, not giving me any more time to take in the beautiful scenery. We walked down the long wooden-floored corridor before we reached a paper screen door, which he opened, before throwing me in.

"Here." Hibari turned and left, not even bothering to slide the door shut.

'What? He's just gonna leave me here?' I slowly got up from my place on the ground and started to look around.

It looked to be a simple bedroom? In one corner was a decently large bed with fluffy looking covers and elegant pillows, a dark wooden table beside it. An empty cubicle type shelf adorned the wall opposite to it. A simple circular window was embedded into the wall using a beautifully designed frame, giving me access to the gorgeous garden once again. I smiled. What a cozy little room.

'Wait? Is that what it's for, is he giving me a room? At his own house?'

I decided just to with it for now. I was the one who was forcibly dragged here after all... and I don't technically have a place to go back to so this was actually really convenient. I mean, if I really wanted to, I could've escaped, easily so. But that seemed too rude, seeing with how he followed my requests and I also felt bad that I made him wait so long... Most of all though, I was just afraid he would be even more persistent if he found out that I would be able to put up a fight, beat him in fact. I shivered at the thought. Ugh, no way.

I eyed the bed, I was really tired, after all, I had just got back from my training with the Vindice and I already had to deal with Hibari. Slowly, I crept up to the bed before stopping and falling face first into the bed. Ya, I think I'm just gonna sleep like this, no I'm not going to suffocate, really. Plus, the bed was just sooo nice. It'll only be for a little bit anyway.

* * *

When I woke up, the first thing I noticed was the bright sun beating into my eyes, making me groan, that bastard, why'd he shine so bright, trying to pick a fight? And the second was Hibari resting threateningly with his arms crossed on the door frame. Jesus, way to scare someone. I got up with a rather unmanly scream. He raised an unamused brow at my antics before motioning to hurry up and follow him using only his commanding gaze.

I haphazardly threw on my clothes before going over, not even bothering to fix my hair, which had ended up growing a good six inches longer in the time I was away.

"8 a.m.*"

He hadn't asked a question but that didn't mean I didn't know the answer.

"Right." I walked closer to Hibari before grabbing his forearm with one hand and creating a portal with the other and pulling him through. Maybe I should have given him a warning though.

* * *

Yup, I was right. I should have given him a warning. He was pissed. Like "I'm gonna bite you to death but make it more painful than usual cause I'm in a bad mood" pissed. Probably because he didn't expect the dizziness that it entailed and I didn't tell him either. But... that's not really my fault, ok? I'd forgotten about the side effects after about the first month. Thinking of a way to escape his wrath, I decided to distract him with our task at hand.

"Before you say anything, look." I pointed in the direction of a house from the tree we were in, hiding.

Hibari, following my line of sight, noticed the house and noted it's familiarity.

"... The useless herbivore's house?" Now he actually sounded genuinely confused, like he couldn't fathom how Tsunayoshi would be involved in this whole thing. But, seeing as though I made him watch Tsunayoshi the closest, for an entire year I might add, you would've thought he might have had at least a slight idea. Talk about dense. Yeesh.

"Ya, just continue watching." Almost as if on cue, a tiny baby wearing a fedora strolled up to the sidewalk and past the Sawada's gate.

I pulled Hibari down lower so that we were more crouched behind the branch, Hibari shot me another look when the not-baby baby appeared but I just shook my head and motioned to continue watching.

We watched as the little kid rang the doorbell and Tsunayoshi came to answer. We watched Tsunayoshi's surprise at the visitor and then I laughed when Reborn kicked him through the door, Hibari did not.

"Explain." Meh, I guess I should give him some context, it was only fair after dragging him this far.

"Alright, that baby you just saw there? Not a baby. His name's actually Reborn, an Arcobaleno, and the World's Greatest Hitman."

Hibari interrupted me before I could continue, "I already knew he wasn't a real baby, I want to know why he's here."

Wait, what? "What do you mean you already knew he wasn't a baby?" I hissed in surprise. What the hell?

"My uncle is the same." Seriously. What the actual fuck? A hidden plot? I don't remember this happening in the anime?! There was always speculations about his and Fon's relationship in the fandom but it was never actually canon, was it?! Just- I just- I give up.

"... Fon?" Hibari's head turned sharply towards me, his hand itching towards his magical tonfa pocket.

"Hey! Stop! The Arcobalenos are common knowledge in the mafia! I just guessed Fon because he's the only one that bears a resemblance to you!" I pleaded all in one breath, trying to get my point across.

The information seemed to calm him down a bit, though he soon seemed to replay the words over in his head and derive the other (unintentional) message.

"Mafia." Not a question but an answer, a scowl made its way to his lips.

"Well, the Chinese Triads more specifically." I haplessly corrected.

He turned his gaze toward me before redirecting it back to Sawada's house.

I assumed he was talking about the whole Reborn thing since that's where he was looking. "Well, since we can't hear them, I'll just give you the rundown about what's going on. So, Tsunayoshi is the heir to the Vongola Famiglia, which... is the top famiglia in the world." Ignoring Hibari's incredulous look, I continued on, "Reborn is here on a favour from Vongola Nono to teach him. In my opinion, though, I don't think it's that smart, you know? Bringing a civilian into what's known as the bloodiest Famiglia. But... I also think it's gonna work out somehow, maybe a couple of bumps along the way, but that's what's being a mafia Don is about, don't you think?" A snorted a bit at my inside joke.

I didn't make eye contact with Hibari after my little tangent, instead, I was re-immersed in the memories of my past life, when I actually watched the show... that was a year ago now that I actually thought about it. I guess I just hadn't processed it fully up until now. But I can't just ignore the plot when it happens right in front of me, can I? A look of nostalgia crossed my face. Sometimes I wonder if this is all a dream and I really was just dead. I mean, it'd make more sense, wouldn't it? Before I could continue down my spiralling though, I felt a sharp jab in my right side.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" I rubbed my sore ribs as I looked at Hibari, waiting for his answer.

"... You still didn't answer my question." Hibari's answer seemed a little slower than usual, or maybe that was just me, I'm not quite sure.

"Oh- ya, sorry, I kinda forgot, I'll get right on that." I took in a deep breath to steady myself, from the pain in my ribs and to prepare myself for what I was about to tell him.

"Ok, in order for you to understand that, I'm gonna have to explain flames to you. Here I go, remember how I told you about dying will flames before I left?" A nod.

"To give a more accurate description, dying will flames are high-density forms of energy that are refined from one's own will. They've also been described as a type of battle aura because of how it relies on one's emotions. However, contrarily to a battle aura, they're more like actual flames, they each have their own destructive properties. The strength of the dying will flames is dependent on their purity, which equates to one's strength of resolve. The dying will flames are named after seven phenomena of the sky.

There are seven different types of dying will flames; Sky, whose characteristic is harmony, Storm, which is disintegration, Rain, which represents tranquility, Sun is activation, Lightning, which is used to harden, Mist, that's good for construction, and last but not least, Cloud Flames, whose characteristic is propagation. The flame that one possesses usually is a pretty good representation of one's personality too. You with me so far?" I stopped talking and waited for Hibari to process the latest information I had provided him. He took his time to digest it before signalling for me to continue.

"Ok, so, some history, the Vongola Famiglia's Don has always been a Sky and all of them have had Guardians, people that the Sky has bonded with, the other flame elements, who have sworn to protect their Sky. Hence the title Guardians. Basically, in the hierarchy of the Famiglia, the Guardians are only a step-down from the Don, if not equal. You said you wanted to know why you felt connected to Sawada-san, right? Well, to put it simply, you both have started to form a bond." A stupid grin broke wide onto my face.

"You're gonna be in the mafia," Hibari growled at the new piece of information.

"Make it stop." He ordered. Ha. As if I could do anything about that. That would throw off the whole plot and, plus, it's not really my choice.

"No can do," Please don't pull out the tonfas, oh god, "Hear me out, please? It's not necessarily a bad thing. If anything, you could reform it from the inside, make it back into the Vigilante organization it used to be, you know, beat the bad guys?"

He didn't look convinced. I knew it was time to pull out my secret weapon. "There'll be lots of very strong people to fight." That got his attention at least. "I'll even spar with you every day to train if you want." He perked up a little at the offer. Hook, line, and sinker. But then he started to smirk and I knew I was the one who lost.

"Mark your words, every day." Fuuuuck. I shouldn't have said every day. I should've said for a week. He's never gonna let this go, is he?

Finishing my little information dump about the Vongola Famiglia and flames, I turned back from Hibari to focus in on the house. Hibari and I listened closely for a while, hearing some sort of commotion before Sawada made his appearance outside the door once again. He was dressed in his normal school attire and looked to be vaguely annoyed, Reborn was noticeable as well as he trailed behind him. We watched as he made his way down the street and bumped into Haru. Kyoko also showed up and Reborn ended up taking advantage of the situation between Tsuna and his crush, shooting Tsunayoshi with a Dying Will Bullet.

I grabbed Hibari's arm in order to make sure he didn't do anything rash, we were just observers today after all.

We watched as Tsunayoshi's clothes burned away, leaving only his underwear. A large orange fire sparked to life over his spiky hair, like a wild dancing flame. His eyes turned a pretty shade of orange mixed with a tint of amber. Though, since normal people couldn't see the flame atop his head, the most prominent difference between before and now, was his demeanor. He went from the usually timid, not-so-bullied-now boy, to a determined, if not slightly wild, boy. He ran at an almost un-human speed towards the school, shouting that he would "confess with his dying will" at the top of his lungs. Reborn just stayed behind and observed. His eyes shifted from the street that Sawada took off to our general area. I felt shivers gown down my spine. Well, at least I don't think he saw us, more like he just felt that he was being watched and was curious.

I pulled Hibari towards me before asking if he was ready this time, "Are you good to warp?" He looked at me resolutely this time before nodding. Heaving a sigh of relief, I opened up a warp portal using my night flames, pulling him through.

* * *

We arrived at the front of the school just a couple minutes before Tsunayoshi arrived. When Sawada finally made it, he stopped right in front Kyoko and confessed... wearing only his underwear. She screamed and ran away, Mochida punched him. Ya, that was a pretty normal response to that, I would think. The punched seemed to knock some of the sense back into him as he came out of Dying Will Mode, much to his complete and utter embarrassment. Reborn floated down soon after in a parachute, explaining the effects of the Dying Will Bullet. Hibari and I were far enough that we weren't all that noticeable unless you were really paying attention but we were close enough to hear. It was better this way in my opinion, letting Hibari hear the information from someone who was actually, properly informed.

After Reborn was done, Hibari went up and informed Tsunayoshi that classes had begun. Huh, looks like he actually was being more lenient on Sawada.

Seeing Sawada leave, Reborn already long out of sight, seemed to signal the time of my departure as well. After all, there was nothing left to do but let the plot take its course for now. I made my way down the walkway when I was jerked backwards, confused, I turned around. Hibari spoke before I even had time to question his actions.

"Where are you going?" He seemed slightly frustrated with my walking away without prior notification, this was the second time already that he'd asked me that question since I came back.

"Um... I don't know, work?" Where else was I supposed to go? I didn't have anything else planned for the day and even if I wanted to watch Sawada's "big fight," that still wasn't for a good few hours.

"You should be attending school, you will be enrolled starting today." Pretty sure that's not how it works but whatever floats your boat man.

"On what grounds?"

"The grounds that you are living on." I guess I did owe him for that, but couldn't I just work and pay rent like normal?

"Ya, but work."

"Your previous employer will be informed." Um, what the hell? Don't I get a choice in all this? I racked my brain for a bit to find a logical and undeniable way to refute Hibari before I remembered the short conversations we had the night before. Oh yes, using his own words against him would be satisfying, wouldn't it?

"But I don't exist, therefore it's impossible for me to enroll." I put my hands over my heart in an over-dramatic manner, positively screaming sarcasm. Hey, living with the Vindice for a year really does wonders for one's confidence.

That didn't seem to stop him though as he tightened his grip around my arm and dragged me back to his office once again. He pulled me up the stairs and pushed me through the door to his office when we reached it. He came in and closed the door before taking a seat at his desk and starting up the newly added, or at least added since the time of my absence, desktop. I waited in silence as Hibari did whatever it was he was doing. I knew I could've warped out at any time but it just didn't feel right for some reason. Plus I had the quiet premonition that things would be more interesting if I stayed. I silently apologized to Yuki-san that I probably wouldn't be able to come to work for some time in my heart.

Once Hibari was finished setting up the computer, he swept his eyes to me, a cold glare freezing me in place, before asking me a few questions. "Your name."

What? I told him before I left, didn't I? Now that I thought about it though, he had never actually called me by my name. But it was still a weird question. Maybe he just forgot?

"Um... Hibiki Shion?" The answer came out a little hesitant because of my confusion. The slow reply didn't seem to faze Hibari though as he just typed away.

"Age." Cool, a normal question. As I was about to answer 12, I remembered that it was the 7th today. I realized I had to change my answer.

"13."

"Date of birth?" This- this was a tough question, I couldn't answer my real date of birth since I was born in 2004 and according to mathematical facts, I should only be 2. But since I was sent back in time(?) -I wasn't really sure how reincarnation worked- I guess I had to change my date of birth to match my age. Time for some quick maths.

"October 7*, 1991." Hibari's hands froze over the keyboard.

"It's your birthday, Omnivore?"

"I guess? It's not really that important, is it?"

"Hn." He continued on.

"Address" Was this a trick question? I mean, I thought I was staying at Hibari's house for the foreseeable future.

"I don't know the actual address, but your house?"

"Correct." Wait, what? Was that a test? I don't understand. Was there a wrong answer then? Send help, please.

"Gender."

"Male." It took a little while to get used to, I admit, but at this point, it hardly even mattered to me, I just took it as a fact of my new life.

"Height."

Sulking a little, I answered, "5'4" I was still a bit salty since I didn't grow over the past year at all. I glared at Hibari as he typed, damn him for being taller than me.

"Weight."

"About a hundred pounds, last time I checked."

Hibari looked over all the information and nodded, closing the computer. "You now officially exist." He smirked at me.

Eh, the questions actually made sense then, honestly, how did I not see that coming? In truth, I think I probably knew somewhere in the back of my mind that that was what he was doing and just didn't try to stop it for my own internal desire to officially "exist" in this world. This revelation actually made me feel pretty happy and relieved.

Getting out of his chair, Hibari walked over. Pulling my arm, he shoved me down the halls until we reached an off white-ish sliding door. Hibari released me outside the door before storming into the classroom, tonfa in hand. I heard some confused yelps from the teacher and some more threatening words from Hibari. Really, you would think that Hibari had more authority than anyone else in the school. Hibari exited the door a few minutes later with an air of self-satisfied smugness radiating off him.

He looked pointedly in my direction and spoke, "Meet me back in my office once the day is over." Before walking past me, going to do whatever it was he did at school, attend classes? Go back to his office? Bite crowding herbivores to death? I honestly didn't know.

The teacher, 'Ah, Nezu-sensei' my now semi-vague memories reminded me, 'the bastard elitist teacher, what fun' walked out once he heard Hibari's footsteps fade away, coward. He looked both ways, making sure that Hibari was truly gone before settling his gaze on me.

He looked a bit hesitant as he spoke, "...So you're the kid that Hibari-san said was to enroll in my class starting today?" He crossed his arms as his face took on a slight note of disgust before releasing an annoyed sigh, he motioned towards the door, "Well, come in an introduce yourself then." I gave him a begrudging nod in lieu of a verbal response.

He walked back into the class and I trailed behind him, my eyes bouncing around the other students seated inside. 'Hm, if Nezu is my teacher then shouldn't they also be in my class?' I fleetingly pondered as I spotted both Tsunayoshi and Yamamoto. Tsunayoshi, too mortified from his earlier embarrassment, had his head nestled into the crook of his elbow, refusing to look up, probably didn't even notice I had walked in. Yamamoto, on the other hand, was seated beside the window, one of his charming smiles at play, though his eyes seemed to have a tad of interest in them. Good. At least he wasn't completely closed off. Nezu and I stopped in the center at the front, old chalkboard behind us. Nezu cleared his throat and waited for the class's attention to drift back into focus.

"Today we will be having a new student joining us," he seemed satisfied that everyone had listened before continuing to speak, this time to me, "Introduce yourself now." God, I hated this teacher's whole smug attitude.

Putting away my inner complaints, for now, I spoke, albeit a little quietly, "Hello everybody, my name is Hibiki Shion, I am 13 years old and my hobbies are reading and drawing, please take care of me from now on." I added a shallow bow at the end of my sentence, short and simple as all good things should be.

Realizing that I wasn't going to add more, Nezu pointed me in the direction of an empty seat, back in the left corner a desk behind Tsuna's. Score.

I walked over and sat down, seeing as how I was basically kidnapped into coming here today, I didn't have time to prepare and buy any school materials yet, so instead, I just settled with laying my head on the desk in an attempt to alleviate my boredom.

* * *

I actually ended up falling asleep, though the lunch bell startled me awake. Groggily blinking my eyes, I noticed that Tsuna was still at his desk. 'Huh, poor kid, not having anyone to eat lunch with.' Standing up, I went towards Tsuna's desk. I gently tapped his shoulder with my hand, "Hey, wanna come with me for lunch?" Trying to sound as non-threatening as possible.

Knocked out of his daze, he stammered a response. "A-ah, w-who are you?" Yup, definitely wasn't paying attention during my introduction. I pouted a little.

"Oh, I'm the new transfer student, I just joined today."

"S-sorry, I wasn't really focused in class earlier."

"Nah, it's cool man, I get it, but you down for lunch?" I once again repeated my initial question.

"Um- yeah, sure, let me... let me just grab my lunch box." Waiting patiently as Tsuna got it out, I looked over the work he had over his table. Not the best, I'll admit, but definitely not the worst I had ever seen, he just needed a little tutoring, preferably not torturing.

"R-ready."

"Nice!" I pulled his empty hand, the other clasping his lunch, and pulled him through the hallway, ignoring his loud confusion at the contact, I giggled. 'Oh, just you wait Tsunayoshi, it gets better.'

Dragging him up a couple of fleets of stairs and to what I hoped was the door to the roof, I stopped and asked him if we were in the right place. "Hey, this is the roof right?" I turned back with a smile and questioned.

Tsuna, the adorable cinnamon roll, for his part, let me know that it indeed was and then proceed to warn me from against going there, about how it was rumored that a Demon Prefect came up here to nap sometimes.

"That's why we're here silly!" Opening the door, I pulled Tsuna through with me. If that demon thought that he could get me to play by his rules without any consequences, then he had another thing coming. I smirked.

Letting Tsunayoshi regain his bearings from my little shove, I searched the area for my person in question. Expecting to see him up top the little enclosure surrounding the door, I was unexpectedly disappointed when I was unable to find him. Releasing a quiet sigh, I turned back to Tsunayoshi who was staring at me in a questioning manner. Redirecting his suspicion, I started up a conversation.

"Your name is Sawada-san, yes?" It would be weird of me to address him so familiarly considering that this was our first real meeting.

"Ah, yes, you can call me Tsuna though." Hmm, that would be nice but it felt a bit too soon, plus I can't remember someone in the show actually addressing Tsuna as such, it was always good to be original. Plus, made me feel a bit special and it didn't hurt that it was polite.

"Sure thing Sawada-san, you can just call me Shion then." Tsuna made a disgruntled face when I addressed him as Sawada-san, aww how cute. Like a small rabbit.

"Of course, Hibiki-san, that sounds perfect." Oh wow, was not expecting that level of a passive-aggressive response. I thought Tsuna was supposed to be a timid mess? Maybe the recent decrease in bullying helped his confidence?

"Whatever you say Sawada-san." I kept a friendly smile on my face in order to rival Tsunayoshi's. The tension was palpable... Or at least it was before we both broke down in giggles before downright laughter.

Wiping a tear that had managed to leak through my eye, I settled down against the small enclosure with Tsunayoshi beside me.

"Anyone ever told you what a riot you are?" I questioned in good nature.

Tsuna lowered his head, "No, never actually," he seemed to be in the midst of remembering something.

Shit. Forgot he was bullied for a second there. Changing the subject, I continued, "Ooh, I guess I should be lucky I'm the first then," I threw my arm around his shoulder.

Tsuna froze up for a second, probably not used to such casual touches, especially coming from a practical stranger. He'll have to work on that, considering those crazy guardians of his.

"Hey, you wanna do this again?" I asked after Tsuna had started eating since I didn't have anything to do considering my lack of lunch, the only thing that seemed mildly interesting at the moment was watching Tsuna eat.

Tsunayoshi stopped mid-bite, "Huh, whadya muhn?" his mouth was still full of food, obstructing his speech.

I tilted my head, "Well, like you, me, here for lunch again." No way in hell am I gonna let the main character eat by himself. Plus, even if he's gonna be eating with his guardians in the near future, I want him to have some sane grip on reality. Sane. The opposite of his guardians. Therefore I would be the obvious choice, isn't that right?

He swallowed, "Uh-y-yeah, that sounds nice." He seemed pretty happy so I'll count that as a win.

The rest of lunch mainly continued in a pleasant silence with some questions to get to know each other better passed around every now and then.

* * *

Once lunch was over, Tsuna and I headed back to class and took our seats.

Napping for the rest of my classes, I was once again woken up thanks to the bell. I opened my eyes to see Tsuna with a distressed expression peering down on me.

"Ah, were you about to wake me up?" I questioned, I was feeling a bit touched.

"Ah, yeah actually, I just wasn't sure if you'd... be cool with that?" Aw, that's adorable. He thinks I have boundaries.

I leaped up and pulled him into a hug, "Of course! If I'd woken up to see you then why not?" I questioned as he attempted to deal with the new found weight of me hanging off him.

"O-oh, I see then... Can you let get off me now?"

"Hmm? Of course, of course," I relented when I saw that Tsuna was beginning to seem a little uncomfortable.

"I was also wondering... if maybe you'd be okay with coming with me for a bit?"

The gears of my brain started to turn, though a bit slow considering I had just woken up, "To your fight against Mochida-san right?" Damn, I must've missed when the challenge was issued while I was asleep, no wonder the poor kid was looking so distressed.

"Yeah, I think I'd be more... comfortable with someone I actually knew there."

Thinking of a quick solution, I spoke, "k, I'll come, but you would feel a whole lot better if you didn't have to fight rather than have some support, right?"

"Um, yeah, that sounds a lot better, but where are you going with this?"

A wild grin appeared on my face, "No time to explain! I just have somewhere else that I also have to be right now and you're coming with me!" Not giving him any time to prepare, I pulled him along with me until we reached a certain office.

Not bothering to knock, I entered with Tsuna's hand still gripped in my own, ignoring his frantic cries to run.

"Hibari-san! There's a slight issue with my friend Sawada-san here."

Hibari had looked up as soon as I had entered the door, a perpetual frown on his lips. Though the mention of an issue caught his attention.

"What is it Omnivore?" His gaze slid over to Tsunayoshi beside me and our interlaced hands, "Does it have something to do with the Herbivore?" Wow, he was so not over being tied down to someone who was weaker than him. How do you even manage to convey so much contempt through one word alone?

"You see, poor Sawada-san here has been challenged to a fight from one of your students, unable to back out, he now has to participate in a kendo match against Kensuke Mochida against his will in front of a crowd of students in the gym. I ask of you to stop this farce." I explained with a series of exaggerated movements, there I go with my flare for over-dramatics again.

"And why should I?" Hibari was just making this hard on us, wasn't he?

"Um, because you wouldn't make my best friend face that?" Hibari's face tightened up at the words best friend but otherwise didn't move. Guess I was going to have to try harder.

"Because there's a ton of herbivores crowding and using gym equipment without permission and you're the school prefect so it's your job to do something?" Hibari released a weary sigh at the facts as if he was hoping I wouldn't give him a legitimate reason to step in. He took one last look at both Tsuna and I before standing up. Hibari walked up to us and gave me a harsh jerk forward with his tonfa, forcing me to release Tsuna's hand.

"You owe me for this Omnivore, don't forget." He continued gliding down the hall as if nothing happened. Jerk.

Once Hibari was gone, Tsuna turned to me, his face as pale as a sheet. "Um, are you doing all right there Sawada-san?" I asked in worry.

He eyes hesitantly met my gaze, "H-how do you know Hibari-san?!" He hysterically questioned as he grabbed my shoulders, shaking me.

"Uhh-uhh-uhh we live together, pleeeasse. Stop. Shaking. Me." I pleaded as I had started to get dizzy, my answer though seemed to have an adverse effect on Tsunayoshi as he started shaking me even more frantically.

"What?! Live together?!"

"Ahh, my head hurts, I'll explain later." Tsuna released me once I gave him an acceptable response for the time being.

"...You better... no one just fucking lives with Hibari-san, who the hell is he anyway?..." He began to grumble under his breath to himself, probably not thinking that I would hear. I decided not to address his comments cause it was too much trouble and we still had to catch up to Hibari to make sure the guy didn't do anything too overboard.

Sprinting towards the gym, we arrived to the horrific sight of Hibari "Biting people to death," tsuna panting behind me. Witnessing the terrifying sight, I called to Hibari.

"Hibari-san, stop! Can't you see that they're done already?" I went up to Hibari and grabbed his tonfa that was about to strike a cowering student. "I know they were cheating but I don't think that means that they deserve to be hospitalized! Just... just give them detention alright?"

Hibari took a step back to consider my form, upset that I'd interrupted his "fun" even though I was the one that initially asked for his help on the situation. He glared at me and then at the roof in daring accusation, wait did he know Reborn was there? before grabbing my arm.

"You owe me twice then, come on we're going home." Uh, ya, thanks genius, now all the students know we live together. He refused to give me time to argue and forcefully dragged me with him. What was wrong with Hibari anyway, why was he so mad?

Ignoring my struggling to pull away from him during the walk home, he continued to grip my arm and pull me along until we had reached home.

He released me once we were successfully inside the main building.

I went to my bedroom and collapsed on my bed.

Whew, what a long day.

~~~~~~Author's Notes~~~~~~

* I don't actually know when the first episode takes place so I used the airing date of the first episode instead, October 7th, 2006

* I searched up the starting time of most schools in Japan and got 8:30 am, hence 8 am

* My birthday is actually October 7th

Wow, did not expect to update this again in all honesty. Let alone a chapter this long.

The only reason that I didn't post in this long was cause I got lazy and lost my motivation.

But I was scrolling through the comments and was touched that people actually enjoy this.

So, I've decided to continue it.

I've also gone back and edited my previous chapters a bit as some of you may have noticed.

And for those people that have followed this story for so long, I cannot thank you enough.

Anyways~ as always, please leave a review and don't hesitate to give me some constructive criticism, also if you notice an error in the Canon bits pls let me know since it's been about 2 years since I finished the show

Also, who do you guys wanna see shipped? Let me know!

Byeee!


End file.
